No solo el sufre No solo a el lo lastiman
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Si no muestro mi sufrimiento no es porque no lo tenga, no es porque sea insensible, sino porque la vida me ha enseñado que por cada golpe hay que levantarse. Inuyasha sufre, Kagome sufre, Sesshomaru tambien lo hace, pero el no tiene quien lo consuele. Por eso, si tiene la oportunidad no dudara en aprovecharla. Aun si para ello debe lastimar Ligada a "Alto al dolor" -Fic en proceso-


Bueno, primero que nada el fic, es como un bonus aparte de mi otra historia "Alto al dolor" en la cual si no me fallan los calculos tendra un nuevo capitulo la proxima semana tal vez mismo dia (domingo) aparte que la idea se me ocurrio despues de leer un SasuNaru (No pregunten).

El chiste es, que me plantee el hacer la historia en base al punto de Sesshomaru, aunque advierto tome lo mas mas mas mas profundo de su ser, entonces contendra OC, pero espero aun asi sea de su agrado.

_**Muchas gracias a azucenas45, ALEX TAISHO, minidraculaura3, kathepao, aridenlinea, miko kaoru-sama, Lizileth, anii, Aiko Hime Aka, Llyl, Sofy3, Amaterasu97, Alice Taisho Gremory, kaori, sele17.**_

_**Espero esto compense mi tardanza con el fic.**_

n _OoOoOoOoOoO –_

_Incluso si nunca llego a demostrarlo, no significa que no lo tenga, y aunque dentro de mi ser nada se sienta estable, seré capaz de ocultarlo, si con ello nadie lo nota. Porque no quiere verme débil, no quiero sentirme como tal, no quiero ser el tipo de persona que solo por una caída decide ya no levantarse, ya no intentar volar, después de todo, las ilusiones son sueños antes de ser realizados, y si nadie tuviera el más mínimo concepto de ello, sería como estar muerto._

_··_

Ahí estaba de nueva en esa aldea llena de humanos, esperando a que su protegida decidiera soltarle la mano y dejar que se fuera, sentía que la chiquilla era como su hija, y le apreciaba e irremediablemente debía darle las gracias aun cuando solo fuera su estoica expresión la que hablara. Y sin embargo estaba harto de tener que venir a ese lugar.

Al llegar el repugnante olor de su medio hermano se mezclaba con el de los humanos, y peor aún era sentir una fragancia en especial que era la de esa joven sacerdotisa, aquella que acompaña a Inuyasha en sus travesías no solo de aventuras sino ahora de su vida en general. No hablaba demasiado con ella después de todo, los humanos no merecían tantas palabras por parte de él –aunque por el momento no sabía que su comunicación mejoraría–pero lo poco que había convivido supo cómo definir la persona de Kagome en una sola palabra: única.

Porque definitivamente, y después de esa palabra se definían muchas más, la chica era una humana única, porque antes de ella nadie se acercaba a él, después vino Rin, pero ni así logro lo que la humana logro. Era positiva, siempre veía lo mejor de las personas aun cuando ni ellas mismas lo creyeran. Además ella junto a él vencieron a Naraku, una simple niña humana le había ayudado a derrotar una cucaracha que simplemente alargo demasiado su inevitable destino. La muerte.

Su sonrisa era como ver una nueva esperanza cada vez que lo hacía, y su voz era música magnifica, pero esa chica no era para él, no por el momento al menos. Él le observaba siempre que iba por Rin, y no podía evitar ver como la joven era feliz junto a la bestia de su familia, le dolía. Eso le molestaba.

············

·····················

_El sabia y no porque realmente le interesara él como había tenido que llevar la vida su hermano. Y aunque nunca llegara a admitirlo o decirlo en voz alta, sentía empatía con la historia de su hermano. Realmente no lo odiaría si no fuera por su culpa que su padre los abandono._

_Porque su padre prefirió al menor de los dos, ¿tenía que ver con que él era un demonio?, a la humana antes que a su progenitora, y esa fue una razón para que su corazón se volviera frio… Incluso Inu no Taisho sabía que al momento de no poder cuidar de su hijo semi-demonio y de su esposa, muchos le lastimarían, renuncio a su vida por personas que amo, y por lo mismo Inuyasha creció sin padres. Sesshomaru no sabe lo que es perder a una madre, pero sabe lo que significa perder un padre, porque el siempre estuvo con él, siempre le apoyaba pero cuando se enamoro de la mujer lo abandono._

_¿Qué si no le importaba? ¿Qué si no le dolía? Por no hacerlo evidente, ¿no existía ese dolor? Claro que lo sentía, y le quemaba muy dentro, porque guardarlo por tanto tiempo solo empeoraba las cosas, pero ¿a quién decirlo? Si después de su padre a nadie le importaba, y al parecer ni para él su presencia fue suficiente motivo para no sacrificarse._

_En su momento, apenas cursaba la adolescencia, su joven mente aunque muy desarrollada fue trastornada de un momento a otro, la persona más inteligente del mundo podía perder la razón solo por algo más fuerte, eso eran los sentimientos, por ello, cuando se dio cuenta de que si no conseguía exterminarlos seguirían sufriendo, y definitivamente no quería eso._

··················

··········

Lo intento tanto tiempo, sufrir físicamente para que el dolor mental ya no se sintiera igual. Matar para olvidarse de lo poco que tenia de "humanidad" con su demoniaca naturaleza. Lastimar, matar, pelear.

Y esos años de esfuerzos se vieron infructuosos cuando conoció a Kagome, porque esa chica sin darse cuenta siquiera era una luz que llegaba para alumbrar la oscuridad que residía, no solo en su persona sino en las demás también, eso le gustaba pero a la vez le enfurecía. Porque era un posesivo y no deseaba encariñarse con algo que seguramente le abandonaría tal y como lo hizo su padre.

Pero valla que era un masoquista, por estúpido –a palabras suyas – se había vuelto a fijar en alguien que nunca le perteneció, en alguien que jamás sería capaz de verle como él lo hacía, y lo sabía, y le dolía, después de años de dejar detrás el dolor este volvía. Mucho más fuerte, porque no solo era el afecto transformado en cariño hasta llegar a ser amor lo que le perjudicaba, sino ahora también era el amor que un día sintió por su padre, ambos en conjunto, fusionándose, hiriéndole más profundamente.

Y la humana no era capaz de alejarse del demonio, tanto él como Inuyasha eran atraídos por la joven azabache, pero Sesshomaru había vivido mucho más que su hermano, y era claro que se dio cuenta de la indecisión que le corroía, porque el muy idiota sufría constantemente, enamorándose de una sacerdotisa que le flecho el corazón –literalmente hablando – y cuando fue despertado por la chica futurista, solo pensó en la otra mujer.

¿Qué tan descerebrado podía ser Inuyasha? Porque aun teniendo la compañía de Kagome, el calor de un cuerpo vivo prefería constantemente el frio de un envase de barro. ¿Qué tan inútil era la dignidad de Kagome? Para no darse cuenta de que aunque ella amara al hanyou este veía en ella reflejado a la muerta que no era capaz de largarse de una maldita vez.

Moría y revivía solo para dañar mas, este mundo ya no la necesitaba y sin embargo ella se aferraba a una vida que ya ni siquiera existía. Lo que más le enfurecía era ver cómo, aunque la azabache se diera cuenta de que Inuyasha le era infiel ella seguía con él, siempre con la misma excusa que en estos momentos odiaba de peor o misma forma que a su hermano.

**-Lo amo y ha sufrido tanto que no podría abandonarlo-**

¿Qué era lo que le faltaba para abrir los ojos? Hasta donde sabia por lo que le dijo, había visto de todo y aun así nunca se daba por vencida, no admitía que la fuerza de voluntad de la joven se le hacía admirable, pero era una voluntad demasiado buena para un ser como lo era su hermano.

Y aunque la chica nunca se decidiera o cuando lo hiciera este rota, el estaría ahí para ayudarla aun cuando no lo parezca porque después de todo.

El sabe como muchos otros lo que se sufre, conoce la sensación y sabe no es el único que lo ha tenido en su ser, sin embargo a diferencia de Inuyasha, el no tiene quien lo consuele, porque incluso Kagome –la joven que tanto quiere – siempre consolara a su hermano, aun cuando ella este mas destrozada y nadie parezca notarlo. Sesshomaru estará ahí cuando ella lo necesite, porque sabe lo horroroso que es guardarte las emociones.

Porque Inuyasha sufría, era compadecido y consolado, y así diferencia la no tenia quien lo consolara, y una vez más debía guardarse sus sentimientos.

**-¿Sesshomaru?, ¿Ya llegamos?-**

**-La aldea está a unos metros, pero sería un problema que te llevara dormida hasta ahí, ¿Qué clase de sacerdotisa confía tanto en un demonio?-**

**-Bueno eso es porque te conozco y sé que no eres malo-**

Y aunque esas palabras hubieran seguido el camino de deshelar su corazón, las dejaría pasar, porque sabe que tiene una oportunidad para ser feliz, y sabe que es junto a ella, lo sabía antes, ahora no dudaría en aprovechar la oportunidad.

**-Eres un engreído, pero aun así gracias, por traerme, por ayudarme, por todo, te lo agradezco Sesshomaru-**

··············

·········

Junto a ella descubriría cada cosa referente a los humanos, desde el poder gracias al esfuerzo arduo, la preocupación por algo que te importa, la felicidad de estar en un momento agradable, lo cálido que podía ser el amor. Y con lo que faltara de tiempo, lo conseguiría, porque deseaba algo. No solo Inuyasha podía ser feliz, si él quería podía llegar a serlo, y si para garantizar su bienestar debía arrebatarle el corazón de la sacerdotisa del futuro lo haría, porque el hanyou tuvo su oportunidad, y no era su problema si la perdió por muy estúpido que fuera.

Si hubo algo que nunca conoció fue la piedad, por lo mismo no se lamentaría de ver a su hermano llorar, después de todo, las consecuencias tenían sus causas, y si ahora se encontraba destrozado en el suelo, llorando mientras que inútilmente trataba de ocultarlo, siendo atosigado por sus amigos que de seguro piensan que es culpa de que la chica se haiga ido. No era el problema de Kagome, no era su problema, era culpa de Inuyasha y de Kikyo solo de ellos dos.

¿Qué si pareciera un desalmado? Que mas daba, los tipos de amor son muy distintos, están los tipos perseverantes que luchan incluso cuando no ven la oportunidad llegar, pero de tanto intentar lo consiguen y los que se sacrifican los cuales piensan que al dejar que la otra persona siga serán dichosos de que eso suceda, el definitivamente no era del tipo que dejaba que su felicidad se le escapara, si lo hizo antes, no sería de nuevo.

Lucharía todo por todo contra su hermano, el resultaría vencedor, porque no toleraría que lo que tanto aprecia se escape de sus manos, mucho menos dejaría que la joven azabache fuera de nuevo con quien tanto la ha dañado. Kagome lo único que tenía que hacer, era decidirse por él.

Ver entre los distintos caminos ofrecidos, viendo cual sería la mejor opción, cual le garantiza ser feliz y cual no, porque si algo se aprende con el paso del tiempo es con los tropezones que te ofrece la vida, aquellos que juzgan situ decides quedarte ahí o volver a seguir como si aquella caída fuera una experiencia más.

**_Porque de cualquier naturaleza, hombre o mujer, niños o adultos, humanos o demonios, todos anhelan algo, y solo si son fuertes, si son valientes, si siguen los retos, los constantes laberintos que se presentan, y con la cara en alto salen de ellos, orgullosos de sí mismo por lograr algo que no muchos pueden. Y eso es, el después de caer y rodar seguir en pie, con una nueva expectativa. De los errores se aprenden, y sin ellos nadie podría vivir como debería._**

**_El miedo es fundamental, quieran o no reconocerlo, todos alguna vez hemos sentido miedo por lo que hay mas allá de nuestra comprensión, porque tendemos a evitar lo que nos puede lastimar, a lo que no conocemos, pero si no sabemos lo que hay, Cómo juzgar algo que ni siquiera has experimentado?_**

**_Cuando lloras debes sonreír, cuando sufras debes seguir, cuando te enojes debes calmarte, cuando caigas levantarte, porque la vida no cambiara si las personas se quedan de pie, inmóviles esperando a que el destino sea quien se mueva, sin saber que si ellos no reaccionan simplemente las experiencias ya sean doloras o amenas no llegan._**

**_No pienso darme por vencido, no pienso renunciar tan rápido, seré fuerte, seré valiente, para enfrentarme contra todo, para llegar a mi objetivo, para llegar al futuro que alguna vez fue un sueño, prontamente cumplido._**

**_Y si las cosas oscurecen necesitare del Sol para ver._**

**_Si anochece y no encuentro salido, las estrellas me guiaran._**

**_Si las estrellas son tapadas por grises nubes, necesitare de tu sonrisa, que es más efectiva que cualquier otro astro, porque con ella consigo seguir adelante, porque sabes que al final de cualquier problema me estará esperando._**

**_·····························_**

Ojala les haiga gustado, la verdad fue un flechazo de inspiracion, y referente con Alto al dolor, para que no se la pasen inspeccionando si subi o no capitulo, se me ocurrio hacer un Twitter (Aunque olvido que lo hice) pero aun asi ahi esta:

Dany N.H

Me despido, dejen un review si les ha gustado y otro si no fue asi.


End file.
